Song Shuhang
Song Shuhang was an ordinary university student whose goal is to get a girlfriend, get married after graduation, get a mundane job, have a son and a daughter and retired at old age after living a boring life.Chapter 1066 He was ‘accidentally’ added to the Nine Provinces (1) Group by group admin True Monarch Yellow Mountain.Chapter 1 For some time, he assumed the chat group members are just chronic chuunibyou patients. Appearance 182cm high, handsome and 18 years old with a kind face that is harmless to animals and human. Personality Alignment Song Shuhang is a true neutral character who does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn’t feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. He is concerned with his own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids him. He behave in a good manner to those that he consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure him in some way. For the rest, he doesn’t care. Death Seeker A trouble magnet who loves to mess with Eternal Life Being or higher on daily basis. His body will feel uncomfortable if he didn’t seek death for a day. Song Shuhang’s death seeking skills and timing even impressed the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities. Kind and Humble Shuhang was noted to have a kind heart. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group were afraid that his kindness will bring harm to him in his path of cultivation. However, Shuhang also has a decisive and firm heart, he will kill if he has too, without blinking an eye. Despite having a garage full of expensive and luxurious cars, Shuhang still walked to class and never show off his cars. Whenever he needs to use a car, he usually will choose the least conspicuous to avoid any unnecessary attraction to himself. However, despite being a good guy most of the time, Shuhang has exhibit his evil side from time to time. When he do, even the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenites doubt which one of them is the actual devil. Practical and Realistic Song Shuhang has no preconceived idea on how something should be, or what needed to be done first. He is unrestrained by customs and unfettered by rules. Respect the Old and Cherish the Young Attribute Elemental Song Shuhang has the fire (☲) and thunder (☳) double attributes. He also has Holy Light (absorbed from the eye-looking planet) and Undying (absorbed from the Bone of Undying) attributes. Pain Resistance Song ‘''Increase The Pain Level To The Next Level – This Level Of Pain Is A Piece Of Cake''’ Shuhang has an extremely high pain resistance. If he cried due to pain, it means the level of pain was so high that even Eternal Life Being can’t stand it.Chapter 1977 Domain Jiangnan in general, and the area surrounding the Jiangnan University specifically, already known as the personal domain of Song Shuhang. Any cultivators who passing through or planning any activities in Jiangnan must pay respect to him first, lest they incurred his wrath. Or so they thought. References __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:School of Mechanical Engineering Category:Death Seeker Army